smurkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Continent
The Lost Continent (Also called Oomnosia, Greater Sakhalin (mostly in Russia) or TBOCCS ''(''That Bunch Of Constantly Clashing States, mostly used in the Western World)), is a rather large island positioned in the Sea of Okhotsk. It is home to over fifteen nations and it is bordered by Russia in the west, north and east, and Japan in the South. The Lost Continent has an impressive history stretching over ten thousand years, and has since been the theatre for many magnificent events. The Continent in its entirety is an isolationist place, as they try to keep contact with the outside world down to a minimum. This, however, does not always succeed - in the Second World War, the Continent was just as every other nation embroiled in the conflict. At the time, the Lost Continent is still healing its battle-scars inflicted by the Seventh Lost War, which ended in early 2012, and though it has a continental union (United Union Of Oomnosia, the UUOO), it is not a political unity. Etymology There is quite some scholarly debate concerning the official name of the Lost Continent, "Oomnosia". Many agree that the name must have originated somewhere in the Highlands of Grombolistan, as they used to be called Old Oomnosia. Though the question then remains; where did this come from? Was it perhaps a word that the immigrants from Siberia took with them, at the beginning of the sixteenth millenium BC? Etymologists are facing an ancient riddle, and recent studies have shown that ancient riddles are often difficult to solve. Though historicists suspect it has something to do with a so called Omonos, an ancient Grombolistanian sort of temple of protection. Thus, Oomnosia might mean something like 'safe haven' or 'protected realm'. With the finding of the Shaliad Stone in southern Rrahhia, the 'Rosetta Stone of the Lost Continent', in late 2012, the riddles might just be solved in the winter of 2013. Location The Lost Continent is located in the Sea of Okhotsk. According to the United Nations administration, the Continent technically doesn't exist. This is due to the isolationism practiced by the Continent's inhabitants. The Continent is practically an island, connected with the Russian island of Sakhalin through the Kuruztanian Mountain Range. The area it covers is not entirely clear - no one ever went through the trouble of measuring it - but it is estimated to be around 700 thousand square kilometers, give or take 50 thousand. History for more detailed information, see the main article: History of the Lost Continent The history of the Lost Continent can be roughly divided in four periods: #The prehistory, until 3642 BC, from the coming of the first humans to the Continent to the establishment of the Kingdom of Grunkeldunk; #The Classic Era, until 478 AD, from the Great Northern Conquest to the fall of the Northern-Oomnosian Empire; #The Middle Era, until 1450, from the restoration of the Continent to the establishment of the Republic of Smurcia and Rrahhia; #The Modern Era, until now, from the rise of democracy to the present. Administrative division The Continent can be divided into three regions: #The North, from Grombolistan to Viptelstan; #The Centre, from Balleba to Rrahhia; #The South, from Zackylandia to Pfrotland. The Northern lands are also the most wealthy and powerful. They are, from west to east: The United States of Smurcistan, the Principality of Gruczwac, the Kingdom of Grombolistan, the Technocracy Smurcalonia, the Kingdom of Smurcia, the Anarandian Republic, the Vipperiate of Viptelstan and the Republic of Smurcnialia. The administrative capital of the Continent, Ar-Meg-Zwygmad, is located in Grombolistan (also the Continent's most prominent political power), and it is also the nation's capital. The region used to also contain the Mondonesian Confederation, but it was absorbed by Grombolistan in the 7th Great Lost War in late 2011. The Central lands are less powerful, but economically diverse. The nations are: The Republic of Balleba, the Republic of Griekelrrah and the Kingdom of Rrahhia, and while Rrahhia is arguably the second most powerful nation on the Continent right now, Griekelrrah is incredibly poor. The region used to also comprise Khoranstan, but the country was conquered by Rrahhia in the 7th Great Lost War in the autumn of 2011. The Southern lands are overall the least powerful and wealthy, though Spakistan is incredibly rich and Grunkeldunk still carries considerable political weight. These countries are: the Kuruztanian Kingdom, the Empire of Pfrotland, the Kingdom of Grunkeldunk, the Republic of Zackoos and the Emirate of Spakistan. The Republic of Zackoos used to be the United States of Zackylandia until that Unionist regime was overthrown in the civil war (part of the 7th Great Lost War) in early 2012. Category:Continents Category:Cultural region